doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
141 - The Two Doctors
thumb|190px The Two Doctors ist der 141. aus 3 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 22.Staffel. Handlung Der Zweite Doctor und Jamie McCrimmon werden von den Time Lords zur Raumstation Chimera geschickt, um nicht autorisierte Zeitreise-Experimente zu stoppen, die dort unter der Schirmherrschaft von Projektleiter Dastari durchgeführt werden. Dastari hat biologisch verbesserte Androgums erschaffen, eine Rasse von unersättlichen Vielfressern, zu der auch Chessene gehört. Dastari hat besonders mit ihr experimentiert, und sie mit mehr Intelligenz und besserem Aussehen ausgestattet. Gemeinsam verbünden sie sich Marshal Stike und der 9. sontarianischen Kampfflotte. Die Sontaraner überfallen die Station und fast alle an Bord werden getötet. Sie nehmen den Zweiten Doctor gefangen, bringen ihn zur Erde und sperren ihn in einer Hazienda nahe der spanischen Stadt Sevilla ein. Dort plant Dastari, auch im Bunde mit den Sontaranern, ihn zu sezieren, um das Rassilon-Imprimature - die symbiotischen Zellkerne innerhalb der Gene eines Time Lords, die der Schlüssel für die Zeitreisen sind, zu finden. Der Sechste Doctor und Peri retten Jamie von der Station und folgen dann der Spur nach Spanien. Der Zweite Doctor wird von Dastari mit den Genen geprägt, die von Shockeye, dem Chef der Androgums der Raumstation, genommen werden, aber der 6. Doctor rettet ihn und tötet Shockeye. Chessene zerstört die Sontaraner und entscheidet sich, ihren Instinkte zu trauen und tötet auch Dastari. Sie selbst stirbt dann durch molekularen Zerfall, nachdem sie versucht hat, die Zeitmaschine ohne Imprimature zu benutzen. Mitwirkende Multi-Doctor Chronologie * Für den sechsten Doctor spielt dieses Abenteuer zwischen The Mark of the Rani und Timelash. * Für den zweiten Doctor spielt dieses Abenteuer nach The War Games (siehe Anmerkungen). Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Doctor und Jamie wurden von den Time Lords beauftragt, zur Raumstation zu reisen. Somit spielt die Episode chronologisch nach der Episode The War Games, innerhalb der sogenannten Season 6b. Wie es zu dem Auftrag und dem Wiedersehen mit Jamie kam, erfährt man in dem Roman World Game. *Der Sechste Doctor befindet sich in einem Prädestinationsparadox: Hätte er seine jüngere Inkarnation nicht bereits in der Vergangenheit gerettet, würde er nicht mehr existieren um sie retten zu können. *Wie bereits in Pyramids of Mars nutzt der (Sechste) Doctor einen natürlichen Schutzreflex seines Körpers und wehrt so einen Angriff mit Betäubungsgas ab. *In dieser Episode treten die Sontaraner das letzte Mal innerhalb der klassischen Serie auf. Erst in The Sontaran Stratagem sieht man sie wieder. *Der Sechste Doctor findet in seiner Manteltasche eine Banane. *Der Doctor besitzt die Visitenkarte von Dastari. Diese ist Teil seiner Sammlung von Visitenkarten. Darunter befinden sich u.a. die Karten von Archimedes, Brunel, Columbus, Dante und da Vinci. *Oscar zitiert kurz vor seinem Tod aus Hamlet von William Shakespeare. *Der Zweite Doctor kann die TARDIS zu sich pfeifen (etwas, was keine andere Inkarnation nach ihm versucht), was bedeutet, dass er weiß, wie man eine TARDIS steuert, ohne selbst an Bord zu sein. Dies macht die erstaunte Bemerkung des Masters über einen ähnlichen Mechanismus in der TARDIS der Rani eine Folge früher umso seltsamer, da er meint, dass dies eine unglaubliche Entdeckung sei. *In der Dritten Zone werden die Menschen als Tellurians bezeichnet. *Es existieren zwei alternative Zeitlinien zu den Ereignissen in Sevilla: In der einen schaffte es der Doctor den Tod Oscar Botcherbys zu verhindern; in der anderen wird der (Sechste) Doctor von Shockeye getötet. (So Vile a Sin) *Der Doctor beschließt nach dem Abenteuer, dass er ein Vegetarier wird. Spätestens mit seiner Regeneration (vielleicht auch davor) scheint er diese Absicht zu verwerfen, da seine späteren Inkarnationen (z.B. seine neunte oder zehnte) wieder Fleisch essen. Seine elfte Inkarnation wird vom Dream Lord darauf angesprochen und zeigt ebenfalls mehrmals, dass er kein Vegetarier ist. (Boom Town, The Sound of Drums, Amy's Choice) *In der deutschen Synchronisation wurden aus den Androgums Androiden, was völlig falsch ist, da die Androgums keine künstlichen Lebensformen sind. Hinter den Kulissen *Bei der Wahl des Handlungsortes war man einige Zeit lang unentschlossen. Zuerst war New Orleans im Gespräch, was Robert Holmes ausgenutzt hat, um einige Witze und Bemerkungen über die Unterschiede zwischen British und American English in sein Drehbuch einzufügen. John Nathan-Turner musste den Ort jedoch nach Europa verlegen und liebäugelte mit Venedig, was sich jedoch als viel zu teuer entpuppte. Letztendlich einigte man sich auf Sevilla, was Holmes wieder weniger gefiel, da so seine Bemerkungen über die Unterschiede der beiden Hauptströmungen des Englischen rausfielen. *Der Grundplot basiert auf Holmes' eigenem Skript für The Five Doctors: The Six Doctors; welches er aus Zeitmangel nicht fertigstellen konnte und deswegen ersetzt wurde. In diesem sah er die Gefangennahme des Zweiten Doctors durch Cybermen vor, die versuchen ein Gen aus seiner DNS zu extrahieren. *Auch diese Folge wurde von Kritikern und Elternverbänden als "gewalttätig" kritisiert. Besonders die ständige Absicht von Shockeye einen Menschen zu schlachten, wie auch die vielen Messerstechereien und letztendlich das Ergebnis, dass außer den Protagonisten nur Anita überlebt, wurden dabei hervorgehoben. *Die Dreharbeit der Folgen in Spanien sorgte für eine Verzögerung, da ein Teil der Kostüme, die Perücken, auf dem Transport verloren gingen und vor Ort neu hergestellt werden mussten. Bis heute ist nicht bekannt, was mit den originalen Perücken passiert ist. *Da die originale TARDIS-Konsole des Zweiten Doctors (welche zugleich die originale Requisite der Serie war) bereits 1970 während der Dreharbeiten von Inferno als nicht mehr nutzbar angesehen und in Folge dessen ersetzt und verschrottet wurde, musste hier die Requisite aus der späten Ära des Vierten, bzw. der frühen des Fünften Doctors als "seine" Konsole herhalten. *Die Dolmetscherin Mercedes Carnegie erhielt in der dritten Episode als Anerkennung ihrer Arbeit ein Cameo, bei dem sie außerdem ein von Carmen Gómez (Anita) abgelehntes Kostüm trug. Sie ist die Frau, die die Rose von ihrem Balkon wirft. *Zudem ist das die einzige (und auch letzte) Multi-Doctor-Geschichte von Patrick Troughton, die keinen Auftritt des Ersten (William Hartnell/Richard Hurndall) und Dritten Doctors (Jon Pertwee) hat. Genau wie es bei Hartnell war, starb er zwei Jahre später (allerdings an den Folgen seiner Lebensweise). *Tim Raynham sollte ursprünglich den Marshal Stike spielen. die Rolle ging dann aber an Clinton Greyn. Beide spielten etwa zur gleichen Zeit auch die Sontaraner in A Fix with Sontarans en:The Two Doctors (TV story) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Sechster Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Zweiter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Mehrere Doctoren) Kategorie:Stories (Sontaraner) Kategorie:Stories (Peri Brown) Kategorie:Stories (Jamie McCrimmon) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1985 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1980er Jahre)